history_s_number_1_founderfandomcom-20200214-history
Yang Qing
Description * Male Human Cultivator * Used to be a disciple from the Cloud Water Cave Sect. * He is not appreciated within this sect and is even oppressed. * He would later become Lin Feng's 5th official direct disciple. * Talents ** Innate Bone Root: 9 ** Intelligence: 9 ** Determination: 5 ** Fortune: 8 ** Recommended Training Method: Recommended to be trained in Water-type spells. Recommended to use Spells as the main direction of development of Abhijna. Also talented in nurturing spiritual herbs and medicines, hence recommended to hone the skills in this area. *** Due to his low determination he isn't able to fully use his talents *** His innate talent being a 9 means he has a special constitution-Perfectly balanced yin yang body * Chapter 115 Personality Yang Qing's one weakness in life was his low confidence and determination which would lead to him not using his other talents to its fullest potential. He remains weak willed and good hearted such that even though others might look down and discriminate him but he remains indifferent. However, he does have heroic qualities like the desire to repay those that have helped him and putting others above himself, for example he wouldn't get angry when he himself gets targeted but if his comrades or lover gets targeted he gets infuriated. Later this changes when he sees Fang Ting, his lover die again within the sea of the True Torch of Kṣitigarbha. He becomes more cold and hard hearted as he strives to resurrect Fang Ting from the sliver of remnant soul that Kang Nanhua saved on the expense of his Nascent Soul's arm. Lin Feng commented that Yang Qing could have fell to despair from the loss of his lover and the only thing that stopped him from such a future was the sliver of hope that is the tiny remnant soul remaining. He also comments that perhaps the lonely star destiny of Wang Lin moved from him to Yang Qing which was ironic since Yang Qing and Wang Lin were complete opposites in the beginning (Yang Qing was talented but weak hearted and Wang Lin was untalented but extremely determined). History Yang Qing was introduced as as qi-condendsing stage disciple of the Cloud Water Cave Sect. After hearing about the intrusion of the Golden Crow Tribe he was dispatched into the area. There he was caught in the Furnace of the Commons Technique which sought to sacrifice the commoners (which included him), however the technique was interrupted by Lin Feng which lead to the Grand Moon Primordial Water taking residence within Yang Qing's body. After the incident in the Kunlun Mountains, Yang Qing miraculously survived and returned to his sect and his lover Fang Ting. There he had a 'relationship' with his lover which lead to him sharing the Grand Moon Primordial Water with her. After some time passed he left the sect for some business but came back to find the entire sect razed to the ground from the ghostly green fire and his lover missing. As a result, he created tombs for each of his fallen comrades and was chased until he came under Lin Feng's protection. Techniques Flash Flood Mantra True Understanding of the Grand Moon Great Classic of the Ways of Virtues Chapter 1: Great Celestial Way of the Eight Trigrams * Grand Moon Flash Flood * Imperious Grand Moon Curse * Yin Yang Reversal Spell Chapter 2: 4 Appearance Heaven-Cleaving Script * 4 Appearance Yin Yang Change ** Change of Yang in Vacuum Yang: Yang in Yin: Realm of Vacuum Yang ** Change of Yang in Catastrophe Yin: Yin in Yang: Realm of Catastrophic Yin ** Change of Grand Yin in Yang: Yang in Yin: Realm of Terminated Yin ** Change of Cataclysmic Yin in Yang: Yin in Yang: Realm of Cataclysmic Yang Combination * Grand Moon Unholy Long River (Wang Lin + Yang Qing) Reference * True Understanding of the Grand Moon * Scripture of the Great Heaven-Illuminating Sun Items Foundation Establishment Aurous Core * Demon-Destroying Crimson Silk Nascent Soul * Space Chopping Dagger Magic Treasure -Gestation * Scroll of Blood River Cultivation Yang Qing possesses an innate talent value of 9 which perplexed Lin Feng. He did not understand where Yang Qing's specialty lied that lead to such a high number. In his observation Lin Feng found out that Yang Qing was a non-virgin which should have lead to him being unable to use any Yin-based cultivation technique due to his male identity and lower than mid-Foundation Establishment cultivation. Finally, Lin Feng derived that Yang Qing was the holder of the mythical perfectly yin-yang based constitution, which was never heard of before. As a result, Lin Feng granted him the Grand Sun Primordial Flame and the corresponding mantra. Yang Qing completed the qi-condensing stage with the Flash Flood Mantra. Then he created his 9 level foundation with the True Understanding of the Grand Moon and finally switched to the Heavenly Classics Ways of Virtues. Lin Feng saw this as a real shame because if Yang Qing built his foundation with the Heavenly Classics Ways of Virtues then he had a fair chance of erecting a Supreme Dao Foundation which could have lead to a Holy Light of Creation. * Yang Qing's aurous core contains the power of the Grand Moon Primordial Water and Grand Sun Primordial Fire and is in a Yin and Yang shape divided perfectly with a jade green yin and solar golden yang. * Yang Qing's Nascent Soul goes to the next level and is weirdly split in a black yin and white yang. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Allies